new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Demoman
Moveset Neutral B - Sticky Bomb The Demoman will pull out his Stickybomb Launcher and will fire it in front of him. He can place up to 5 with this method. Pressing Z will detonate all active Sticky Bombs. Move Origin The Stickybomb Launcher is the Demoman's default secondary weapon in Team Fortress 2. He could place 8 stickybombs with this weapon, however. Side B - Chargin' Targe The Demoman will stand stationary with his sword in his hands and charge up a horizontal charge, which can be made longer by holding B. When B is released ,he will charge up to the edge of a platform. During the charge, the Demoman can jump once and do quick A attacks. Move Origin The Chargin' Targe is a secondary item that the Demoman can use which allows him to charge. The Eyelander also makes an appearance with this move. Up B - Ullapool Caber Toss Demoman jump by using the Caber Toss. This only appear to be basic, apart from you can't use it on the ground, only on the air. The caber can do a deal of damage. Down B - Bottle a' Scrumpy Simply, Demoman drink some Scrump, healing 40% of his health. However, this leads to ending lag that can leave you vulnerable. Final Smash - Demopan The Demoman will let out a small, evil laugh, before an explosion covers him and he turns into a Demopan. He will say "Demopan!" before whipping out a Frying Pan and throwing it forward, saying "Go!" as he says so. The pan will hit the first person it comes into contact with and gives them 100% damage and knockback. Move Origin The Demopan is a fan-based loadout for the Demoman that consists of the Bounty Hat, the Dangereque glasses of Poker Night at the Inventory, the Chargin' Targe and the Frying Pan on the Demoman. KO Sounds KO 1: "Aaah!" KO 2: "Oh, rats!" Star KO: *screams* Screen KO: "Oh!" Taunts Up: The Demoman goes to drink his whisky, then stops. Side: The Demoman twirls around, taps his chest twice, and points his fingers out in front of him. Down: The Demoman twirls around and moons the player. Victory Poses and Losing Pose 1. "Cheers, mate!" as he drinks some scrumpy 2. "You're weak, I'm strong, and I win!" 3. Demopan mode: "Stout stako for two refined!" 4. (vs. his comrades) "I'll notify your next of kin that you SUCKED!" Failure/Crap: Hangover (obvious reason is obvious) Trivia *The Demoman's victory theme is the version used in Meet the Demoman - unlike the other mercenaries, the Demoman's victory theme holds a hint of bagpipes in its melody. This may coincide with the fact that the Demoman originates from Scotland. *If one was to pay attention in the opening sequence, a darked out version of the Super Smash Bros ARL cast in the Battlefield map could be seen. This held the original roster of 18 before it was changed. Category:Playable Character Category:Scottish Category:Youtube Poop Category:ARL3 Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Starter Character Category:00's Category:Team Fortress universe Category:Pressure